


Fragile

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Harassment, Protective Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: The students at RAD have never really been nice to you.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 526





	Fragile

When you first came to the Devildom, it was scary. Dropped into a new place with demons who want to _eat_ you. You were given special treatment because you were an exchange student, and the other lesser demons knew that. They did not have nice feelings towards you, and they would not hesitate to let you know. Everyday when you went to class, not so secret remarks were made towards you. Other demons would glare at you anytime you were insight.

But how were you going to stop them? You didn't. You just had to tough it out, you just have to deal with it, because who are you going to tell? The demons took you from your house in the human world and make you stay in the House of Lamentation? No, you don't trust them, and how do you know that they won't harass you too. You've seen how they treat Mammon, he might just fool around a lot but you know that he doesn't deserve it, there's something deep inside that's telling you.

As time goes on and you spend more time in the Devildom, the bullying only seems to get worse. The lesser demons begin to flat out insult you with no provoking and some of them start purposefully knocking into you in the halls. It's not uncommon to hear words like "wasteful" and "spoiled" constantly. You're still passive to them, you're certainly not aggressive, but you're not assertive either. So you keep letting yourself get hurt.

You still did not want to tell any of the brothers, yes you have become closer with them and even made pacts with a few, but yet you can't seem to tell them what's been happening. If you tell them now they'd be disappointed that you didn't tell them earlier, and what if the other demons found out that you told? The harassment would only get worse you presume. So you don't tell anybody, but you hope that one of the demons slip up and you hope that one or the brothers catches them.

It gets worse with time, all of the harassment. It becomes more physical, there's more pushing in the halls. The don't let you forget that demons eat humans, as they bite in your direction. You've been hit to the wall a couple times and everyone knows how fragile humans can be. You've spent a few nights crying in your room, feeling helpless.

One day on the stairs, the worst of it came. Mammon saw it though, he saw the hands on your back that shoved you as you we're walking down the stairs. You fall down the stairs grazing your chin on a few steps, you feel your finger catching on something and your wrist painfully bends in a way that you are certain isn't good. Eventually you stop sliding down the stairs, you know you’re crying but when you expect tears to start dripping on the floor you see blood. You feel your face and reach your chin which is bleeding profusely. You using your hands to push yourself up but immediately you fall back to the floor gasping in pain, you feel like you might pass out. Looking up the staircase, you spot the demon who pushed you with a smug grin on his face, but you also see Mammon with his horns starting to stick out of his head, and it was easy to tell that he was pissed. His glare was intense and you thought he would a burn a hole through the demons head because of how aggressively Mammon was looking at him. "MC," Mammon called out and the lesser demon that pushed you froze in his tracks, the smirk was gone go quickly and replaced with fear, "do me a favor and please don't watch." Mammon continued, and that's how you knew for certain that what was going to happen was going to be bad. You turned around but you still heard everything, you heard the screams and the vicious sounds. They don't call him the second strongest for no reason.

Then it was quiet, you heard footsteps as Mammon approached you. He sat down next to you on the step you are on, he was still in his demon for but he so different, he's worried now, not angry. He held your face in his hand and you leaned into the touch, you were still crying and you couldn't stop, "Damn humans, why do ya have to be so fragile?" He asked, his voice soft with concern, he looks at you to see what happened to you and he gives you a sympathetic looks, "M-mammon." You start to say but he shushes you, "Hey don't worry" Mammon starts to say as he picks you up "you're gonna be okay, the Great Mammon is here to take care of ya." He says with a smile, trying to make you feel better, he's always been great at doing that.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk."

"Okay."

"Are you going to put me down?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my new Tumblr @r0sybee! :D


End file.
